


Tell the World I’m Coming…Home

by Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Always and forever SuperCat endgame, F/F, first feels then fluff, instagram posts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind/pseuds/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind
Summary: There goes Kara's heart again...And it all starts with an Instagram post by Carter Grant.Set in the post-crisis world. A seemingly knowing Cat Grant resigns as President Luthor's Press Secretary and disappears from the public eye. Kara's only link to her former bosses life - Carter's Instagram.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Instagram Follower

“ _I will need to vet any friends before you confirm they can follow you_.” 

“ _Mooom_ _, that is so lame_.” 

“ _Those are my terms Carter. I’m sorry, but you aren’t like every other kid._ _It’s for your safety as well as mine_ ” Cat noticed that seemed to placate her son somewhat. 

“ _Fine._ ” Carter huffed, though most of his annoyance seemed to have left. Kara clapped happily beside him. 

“ _Yay, okay so let’s choose your handle._ ” Kara supplied while Carter started downloading the Instagram app. Kara chanced a look at his mother. Cat raised her eyebrow at her. 

“Who knew goody-two shoes Keira would be the one to corrupt my son” she said without any real impact. 

“ _Kara_ ” Carter corrected her on autopilot, like it was something he did on a daily basis. 

“ _Instagram is hardly a vice Ms_ _Grant,_ _besides, I want to be able to have another way to track your adventures in case you go and leave me again…I mean_ _CatCo_ _again_ ” Kara corrected herself, looking back down to follow Carter’s screen. 

“ _Hmmm_.” Cat seemed to let it slide. “ _I told you its Cat now. You’re not my assistant anymore_.” Cat replied nonchalantly. Yet more feeling slipped through then she could control. It sent Kara sitting on top of world, her lips stretching to a full grin, straining to contain the smile that wanted to be set free. 

“ _Ok, I’ve set it up and put it on private._ _See mom?”_ He flashed his screen to face her, barely long enough for a real look. “ _Can you find and follow me Kara_?” Carter showed her his screen with his Instagram name for her to find and request. 

“ _What did I just say about vetting your friends!_ ” Cat exclaimed. Carter rolled his eyes. “ _Give you an inch and you are already running a mile_.” She continued her sarcastic remarks. Though she didn’t want to admit it, it was scary how fast her once anxious and mild-mannered son was growing up. 

“ _Oh_ _my goodness, do I get to be your first follow_ _er_ _? I’m honored Carter!_ ” 

“ _Well you’re right Kara, besides everyone having an account, I’d like to be able to keep in touch with you too and see you whenever you post something…even if it is mostly food_.” 

**\-------------------------------**

The memory flooded Kara upon seeing the rare and unexpected Instagram pic that Carter had just posted a few hours ago. Over the past two years, Carter had only ever posted a few pics of himself, some with Cat, some with his dad, a few with a friend or two, and the rest mainly photographs he took with of his travels with either one of his parents. Each one would’ve been debated with Cat, she imagined. Once she had reached the bottom of his Instagram, her thumb scrolled back to the top and failed to hesitate to press on the latest post and stare. This post seemed different to the others. It was like he was free. Even the caption seemed free of hovering eyes. It had made her smile at first. 

The post was the first she had seen or heard of Cat since she stepped down as Press Secretary once Crisis had become known, a ramification of Lex Luthor holding office in the White House. 

“ _You’ve been staring at that screen for 5 minutes already_ ” Alex whined, grabbing the phone from her grasp. She reached forward to grab it back, but her reflexes seemed delayed. 

“ _Oh!... Carter has really grown._ ” Alex faltered, a tinge of guilt lacing her statement. She handed back the cell to Kara. She now knew why Kara had grown quiet in the middle of the small friend group huddled around a booth in their favourite bar. 

“ _Who’s Carter?”_ Kelly asked. 

“ _Cat Grant’s son_.” Nia replied. “ _May I see the photo, I never got to meet Carter_ _, even though Cat would often mention him_.” 

“ _Sure_ ” Kara supplied and turned the phone to face Nia, though most people would’ve been able to see it. 

“ _Oh, wow._ _He has her nose and cheek-bone structure_ _. Cat looks amazing. I wonder what she is doing now_ ” Nia supplied as conversation fodder. Kara looked back down. 

“ _Well, it_ _look_ _s like they are off travelling the world again. That picture is from the Archaeological Museum of Olympia,_ _in Greece_ _. Carter always loved mythology._ ” She said more as an aside. 

“ _I didn’t realise that you were that close to Cat Grant_!” Kelly seemed genuinely surprised. She continued “I _mean I know James and Alex have told me of when you were her assist_ _ant_ _for a few years, but you must be pretty close if you follow her son. She always struck me as someone who was quite private about family matters_ _._ ” The look Alex gave her girlfriend, told her she had overstepped. 

“ _Yeah, well…working that close to her, we_ …” Kara changed tact, besides J'onn and Alex, this new friend group wouldn’t quite understand the complexity, not having witnessed it firsthand. “ _she can surprise you if you’re lucky enough to get close to her_ ”. 

“ _She has always struck me as a fierce woman... and witty. I remember watching her talk show when I was younger_.” Iris said with a hint of admiration. 

“ _Yeah, she really is_ ” Kara breathed out, a little melancholy seeping through. 

“ _How old is Carter now? He must_ …” Nia was cut short. 

“ _Sixteen_ ” Kara and Alex answered at the same time. They exchanged a look no one in the group could quite decipher. Alex had only met Carter a handful of times, but it didn’t take long to see how great a kid he was, nor how much Kara doted on him. 

“ _He’ll be turning seventeen in 3 months_ ”. Kara supplied, before taking a sip of her drink, her hands itching to look at the post on her phone that had gone dark. 

Kara’s mood had gone dark, and seeing the others starting to sense it, Alex changed the subject. 

“ _How_ _bout_ _another round? Maybe some shots. Anyone_?” Alex offered more as a statement. Iris and Nia put their hands up. 

“ _Let me help you with that._ ” Barry stood up ready to follow. 

“ _No. Barry. Sit. My treat for_ _you_ _newbies… Kara will help_.” Alex tilted her head towards the bar for her to follow. 

They walked to the bar in silence. Alex ordered two extra ‘special’ shots placing them in front of Kara. By the time the Jägermeister shot she ordered for herself was placed in front of her, Kara had already downed both of hers. It must be bad. Not as bad as the second time Cat and Carter had left…but to know that her sister was still not over the mercurial media queen, was both enlightening and worrisome. “ _You ok_?” 

“ _Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for the drinks._ ” Kara started to grab a few of the drinks for group. Alex squeezed her shoulder. “ _I’m good. I promise Alex_.” She headed back to the booth. 

**\----------------------------**

Waking up with a slight hangover, Kara rolled over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone from the wireless charger. Automatically placing her fingerprint, the cell opened to Carter’s post, not having looked at her phone since last night. It still made her smile, seeing both so happy. Cat looked so unencumbered. She re-read the caption: 

‘Perks of being a Grant. Private tour of the Museum of Olympia with Mom and co @ChloeG @luce_law. Good to have another photographer in the fam. #mythologyismyjam’ 

She didn’t notice it before. It couldn’t be. Curiosity creeping, she clicked on the @luce_law handle, and lo and behold the profile picture was none other than Lucy Lane. Her eyes lit up with excitement, she hadn’t seen Lucy in so long. Noticing it was a private account, she pressed ‘follow’. Going back to Carter’s feed, she went and clicked on @ChloeG. It was another private account. The profile pic focused on a thick mane, a glorious fusion of brown and blonde hair, her face from the nose upwards obscured by a floppy, wide-brimmed felt fedora. Kara’s brows knit together, the lines deepening as she re-read the perplexing bio description: ‘Insert self-deprecating stuff about myself disguised as pretentious witticisms here’. 

Perplexed, she tapped back once again. Carter’s post had more comments underneath than yesterday. 

@joshbaudinthe3rd: ‘Cool bro, been ages since we’ve hung out.’ 

@princeofcatan: ‘coming your way on Tuesday, I’ll ask my mom if we can meet up @joshbaudinthe3rd’ 

@luce_law: ‘I can’t decide if your mom’s smile was for you or the impressive statue of Perseus 😉’ 

@princeofcatan: ‘gross.’ 

@LoisLaneOfficial:‘@princeofcatan @Luce_Law Nice pic Carter. Don’t mind my sis. Troublemaker with a capital T. BTW...haven’t lost your touch @ChloeG’ 

@ChloeG: ‘Thanks @LoisLaneOfficial. I had some pretty awesome muses. @princeofcatan @luce_law’ 

Kara’s low-key snooping was effectively terminated with the sound of her front door opening and closing, the distinct screech of her name coming from Alex followed by the sweet aroma of chocolate croissants. 


	2. Present Tense Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first interaction with Cat, Chloe, Lucy & Carter...

“ _How was the meeting_?” Chloe enquired, hearing Cat and Lucy make their way to the kitchen, the soft taps of Archie the Lab and Maple-Syrup the Groodle following, alerting her to their presence. 

“ _Hmm as expected._ ” Cat supplied before she placed a kiss on top Carter’s head where he sat at the expansive polished concrete dining table – a rare occurrence now that he stood much taller than herself. She felt rather than saw the eye-rolls that followed from Lucy and Chloe. 

“ _Which translates to_?” Chloe continued chopping the carrots into perfect julienne pieces behind the white quartz kitchen bench top. The staccato rhythm of knife hitting the board with precision coming to a halt. 

“ _Successful_ ” Carter interpreted at the same time as Lucy quipped “ _A success_ _…of course_ ” she finished once Chloe’s attention was on her. She snuck a piece of carrot from over the kitchen bench, earning her a smirk that Lucy always found more alluring than ought to be construed. 

“ _Knocked the socks of Stokes then. I knew you would. We should celebrate! Tomorrow night I’ll take you to one of my favourite restaurants – book a table at the deck just for us.”_ Chloe wiped her hands on the nearby hand towel and brought down four champagne glasses from a cupboard that she had to reach on her tip toes _.” And bonus…we can officially ring in Carter’s summer holidays._ She continued whilst twisting the cork top from the chilled champagne bottle with a loud pop! _“I still say your American school year is so weird by the way. Who wants to have their break in the middle of the year?_ ” 

“erhh _._ _There is no way I’m explaining it to you again_ ” Carter feigned annoyance. He had already gone over it with her, but she insisted it makes more sense to have the holiday break at the end of year and start a new grade in the new year. 

“ _I’d be up for that; those contracts were headache inducing, and technically it won’t be set in stone until after the 14-day cooling off period_ ” Lucy stole another carrot while the woman before her, dressed like the classic barefooted ‘girl-next-door’ in jeans and a plain white tee, radiated an undercurrent of drawing power. A little too much like Cat she thought. 

“ _You don’t have to do that Chlo_ ” Cat came around to the kitchen and placed her arms around their host giving her a quick squeeze as Chloe poured the last glass of champagne – barely finger-width high. Chloe caught her before the older woman completely let go and hugged her proper. 

To Cat, the hug was a simple enough gesture – Chloe’s arms tucked around the middle of her back small but strong, built differently to herself. How far they had come in showing affection, a world away from the fragile beginnings of their strained relationship to what she would wholeheartedly now simply call love. She had never expected to feel this way about the considerably younger girl. 

“ _I know I don’t have to_ _, but_ _it’s_ _not_ _every day_ _we become partners_ _”_ Chloe let go and handed Cat the first glass. _“besides between_ _VOZ_ _and my other tech companies we are_ _going_ _to_ _get you back on top._ ” 

“ _I never left the top_ _…"_ Cat deadpanned at them all and watched with some amusement as Chloe gave Carter the glass with barely a mouthful in it. _“and I never would’ve let you in to my life if I knew you were going to be such a bad influence on my son_ ”. 

“ _But your throne_ _awaits_ _..._ _and I know you love me anyway._ ” The tech tycoon poked her out her tongue in jest, not intimidated one bit by the glare thrown her way. 

\--------------------------------

The sound of the click from her mouse signalled the workday was finally over, she had sent her article to Snapper for final approval. Glancing at the clock from her unusually cluttered desk in the reporter’s den, she read 5:08. 

“ _I’m heading off Nia, see you tomorrow_.” She called out, grabbing her wrist wallet and cell. Waving back in acknowledgement, Nia was occupied on the phone. It had been over three weeks since that post that signalled Cat, and by association Carter, was off diving again. Though Cat had managed to avoid the tabloids, from Carter’s unexpectedly frequent insta posts and What’s App group messages it appeared the woman of unlimited ambition had well and truly shed her Press Secretary persona, much like a snake shedding its old skin. The new posts hadn’t always specifically featured the woman of her loosely fettered affections, she was frequently mentioned however, as was Lucy and Chloe like some sort of entourage while they skipped through France, Germany, Singapore, and New Zealand landing in Melbourne, Australia where they had been for the past 3 days, staying at what had sounded like was Chloe's own place - one of her newer purchases. Learning that stung, and Kara wasn't sure why.

Kara liked every one of Carter's posts but didn’t have the resolve to comment on something that was happening so out of her circle. A few pictures - especially of Cat, she discreetly saved to her phone so no one could ever delete them or take them away from her; but the one that she pinned to the top of the private folder was one that Carter had proudly taken, edited and uploaded to show off his growing photography skills - it also so happened to have all three faces of what he had dubbed "Mom & Co", with no apparent reasonable explanation - even to herself. It was like she needed to remember the faces that Cat entrusted, as if she was still her assistant memorizing every name and face associated with one Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, like in a past lifetime. 

The elevator dinged bringing her attention back to reality, stepping in Kara gave a small smile to the others in the elevator. The phone vibrated in her hand, she turned it over and saw a notification from WhatsApp. 

“ _Hey Kara_!” 

“ _Hi buddy. How are you_?” 

“ _I’m great_ 😊 _I got to_ _ride shotgun in a Koenigsegg_ _Regera_ _today +_ _. Tell Alex for me_?!” 

“ _Wow! I will. She will be_ _so_ _jelly_ ” 

“ _No one says jelly anymore Kar_.” 

“ _my bad_ ”. 

Nothing further came while she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. The dots at one point appeared saying ‘Carter is typing, then disappeared before coming back again. Stepping out of the elevator, all the while transfixed on watching the dots come and go, Kara starts to berate herself 'why can’t I just type something back, I hope he doesn't think I'm ignoring him. Oh god you're horrible Kara'. 

“ _Are you angry with me_?” the DM flashed. Reading that made her sick to her stomach. She stopped walking, not caring that she was interrupting the heavy flow of foot traffic. 

“ _Goodness no_.” she typed inhumanly fast. “ _Of course not._ _Never. Why would you think that_?” 

“ _You’ve been quiet_.” 

“ _I’m so sorry.” “Work has just been crazy._ ” It was such a lame excuse. She felt guilty as soon as she sent it. Thankfully Carter seemed content with the reply, and they fell back into their usual conversation almost all the way home, finishing with the promise of talking again soon. She made a pit stop at the corner grocer to pick up some toiletries and breakfast juice before arriving home. 

Shedding her light cardigan and low-heeled boots as soon as she entered her apartment, Kara went about trying to unwind, hoping Supergirl would not be needed. She was just not in the mood to deal with any emergencies. The cell she had lazily thrown on the bed so she could undress, made that sound that managed to condition the entire human race to attend at its whim. Her top mid-way over her head and arms tangled trying to get it off in more haste, made the Kryptonian hesitate and realize just how unhealthy this was starting to become. Each ding of the cell could mean seeing...her. Cat.

She had almost forgotten just how giddy and nervous she would feel seeing that astonishing CEO every day. How her heart would beat a fraction faster than when she was around anyone else, and in a good way. It took her too long to realize that. Untangling herself and throwing the top in the hamper without looking if it went in, she grabbed for the cell and let herself fall on the bed left only in her bra and underwear; any apprehension at the sadness that always followed the initial feelings of elation be damned. 

Rewarded with a post of exactly what she had hoped...that hit of dopamine and oxytocin was intoxicating and addictive. Cat, alone, and in all her magnetic glory caused Kara to ecstatically roll over onto her back, clutch the cell towards her heart, and pull it back out to just stare, bewitched, into the face she knew so well. 

Kara lost track of how long she had stayed like that, indulging every thought and emotion. She had come to expect that Lucy and this other Chloe person would be involved somehow, and knew damn well the jealousy that irrationally erupted at seeing how these two women had seemed to inextricably affix themselves to her former bosses' life in a way she had only ever dreamed of.

A pang of possession hit seeing Chloe writing how she would protect Carter, but was quickly followed by amusement that Cat could still keep them all on their toes. Lois Lane interacting with Carter’s, Lucy’s and she assumed Chloe’s posts made her investigative senses tingle. There was a story connecting them all, and none of them – Carter included seemed to be forth coming. Not knowing Chloe’s last name didn’t get her very far in her efforts at 'investigating' the annoyingly natural beauty of the unassuming woman. 

Kryptonian-strength stomach rumbling was the only thing that pulled her from the activity. Pushing herself off the bed Kara put on her track pants and a cotton tee. Opening the freezer, she reached out to grab a Stouffers frozen meal when she noticed and pulled out a container with a sticky note from Alex reading ‘Choose Me!’. 

A lopsided smile broke through as she opened it to see the leftovers of Alex’s beef stroganoff from the weekend. Heating it up, she took her bowl over to her couch and settled in tuning into the NewsHour. 

“ _Onto other news, where is the queen of all media when you need one? She may have been diminutive in size behind that conference podium, but she was fierce, and a formidable weapon that had served the_ _Marsdin_ _administration remarkably well, but since the unexpected departure of Press Secretary Cat Grant from the Luthor administration, President Luthor’s approval ratings have been in a slow but steady decline. Now, don’t get it wrong, the numbers are still impressive, but the shiny allure is diminishing as reports…”_

She had already tuned out, her mouth still full of un-masticated stroganoff. Her cell rang out, vibrating on top of the coffee table, the screen lit notifying ‘Clark Kent’ was calling. Kara unfurled her crossed legs, and tried to swallow as much as she could before answering: 

“ _Clark!_ ” 

“ _Hey Kar._ _How’re you_?” 

“ _I’m good. What’s up_ _cuz?_ _Hopefully not a superhero emergency._ ” 

“ _ha. No, no. Nothing like that. Just checking in. I've missed you_ ” 

“aw I miss you too. I _t's_ _good to hear your voice_.” 

She muted the TV while they talked for a few minutes, catching up and pleasantries aside, she heard Lois yell in the background. 

“ _Stop stalling_!”

“ _I_ _’m not_ ” he replied, voice no longer directed into the phone. 

“ _here just give it to me._ ” Lois said. Kara heard some shuffling before Lois’ voice broke through. 

“ _Hey Kara,_ _hunny_ ” 

“ _Hi_ _Lois_ _!..._ _what’s going on_?” 

“W _hat the Kryptonian lump you call cousin was failing to build up to, was since Crisis_ …” 

Kara took in a slightly deep breath, not knowing where this was going. 

“ _we’ve been re-evaluating_.” Lois paused again. “ _We have come to the realization that we’ve both been taking our families for granted._ ” 

“ _No_. _Don’t...”_ Kara reflexively started to alleviate whatever guilt people around her felt – rightfully or not. She was cut off with the no-nonsense tone the famous reporter was known for. 

“ _Clark and I want to rectify that. So_ _,_ _we were wondering if we could come visit for a few days_ _over the Memorial Day break? You know catch up, hang out together_ ” her voice starting to get a little higher with uncertainty. 

That wasn’t how Kara had expected this call to go. 

\------------------------------------------- 

“ _S_ _o,_ _we’ll host it at my place_ ” Kara confirmed. 

“ _Yea, Kelly and I can make a few dishes. I know Mom will want to help out too."_

_"I'm so glad Eliza is coming. I feel like we haven't seen her in ages"_

_"Me too. She’ll probably bring half her pantry up with her. That puts you on snacks and drinks duty._ ” 

“ _And games._ ” her alien sister added. 

“ _Fine, yes and games...though I really can’t picture Lois being keen to play – or Clark for that matter._ ” Alex was not keen on having to spend time with Clark and Lois. Old habits die hard, no matter which earth she’s on. 

“ _Oh, her competitive side will win out, Clark already warned me. You might get your butt whopped at poker._ ” 

“ _That I’d like to see._ ” Well that could make things more interesting at least. Alex preened at the chance of actually being challenged. 

Kara got off the couch to grab the new batch of popcorn from the microwave that just beeped and Alex flicked through their viewing options on Kara’s account. It wasn’t until the end of the second preview that Alex glanced up to see what was taking so long. She knew immediately what had happened. That look on her sisters' face was becoming more frequent, something akin to being forlorn yet enamored at the same time. 

Kara’s gloomy baby blues were so trained on the small screen, she didn’t even notice Alex walk up to the other side of the kitchen bench. The screen so close to her face, it looked like Kara would transport into the device if she could. 

“ _What’s taking so long with the popcorn missy_?” The elephant in the room getting harder to address every time as Kara would just shut off instead refusing to acknowledge anything was wrong. Her suspicions confirmed by the reaction she received. Kara pressed the off button and put the cell in her back pocket. 

“ _Sorry_ ” she tried to be cheery but it came off as fake turning to open the microwave. A fresh wave of buttery popcorn smell filled the area. 

“ _Can I take a look?_ ” she asked. Trying a different tact. 

“ _What?_ ” 

“ _At the pics. I’d like to see what Carter is up to_.” Carter was always a welcome topic she thought.

“ _Oh, that. You should just friend request him yourself. I’m sure he will accept_ ” Kara ignored the actual question. 

“ _I don’t know him that well. His mother would probably say no if that story you told me is anything to go by_ ”. Alex was trying really hard to keep it light, but knew she was failing. 

She got a shrug from tensed shoulders. Anger. That was a new response to this situation. 

“ _Well why don’t you friend Lucy then, she is usually tagged in all the photos._ ” It was said with an unexpected barb. They had never talked about it, but Kara had seemed to sense that once she had come out, Lucy was talked about as a regret. She and Lucy had been friends technically – they just lost touch after she left, much like Kara, though wouldn’t it be wrong now that she was in a relationship to friend someone you had once pined for? 

Maybe she took too long to respond, as Kara seemed to relent, pulling out her phone, opening the Instagram app and handed it to her. Kara grabbed the popcorn bowl and walked away as soon as Alex took the offered object. 

Alex scrolled through, seeing quite a few that she hadn’t been privy to between Kara being closed on the subject and the frequency by which the updates seemed to be coming in. She noted Cat was in a few as was Lucy. The latter looking amazing and sun kissed, she had mostly seen the serious and professional side to the former military lawyer and DEO director. Happy suited her very well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word about Chloe...I struggled so long to find my face-claim/avatar for Chloe. Technically I picture somewhere between Lauren German (who I've gone with) but also Hilary Duff (who is closer to the age I'm aiming for - around 35). I'm picturing her as quite short - shorter than Cat, but larger bone structure, brunette but with a long mane of blonde streaks throughout. She often looks serious, but is actually easy-going, funny, and warm (she and Cat have a backstory coming up soon). Chloe is meant to be a natural beauty/cute girl next door, but not done up - doesn't wear a lot of make-up and isn't as fashionable as her American counterparts (Cat and Lucy) - as she is Australian (kind-of). 
> 
> There is a lot to be explained still and I will get there. I had planned to post this yesterday, but ended up adding more scenes and dialogue to this chapter. Also - photoshop (using the free stuff) is SOOO HARD!!!!! I've spent like 9 hours at least trying to find images and backgrounds that work half well together for these and others I've done for future chapters. Sorry - I'm a total noob at it!


	3. A Deliberate Chapter

Cat leaned against the head rest and enjoyed the view the airplane window afforded her, and allowed her thoughts to just drift. She had often spent time away to gallivant the wonders of the world when she felt the winds of change coming...or got scared and ran. It would offer her a new perspective, and she would use the time to shed her old skin and begin another chapter anew. This proclivity seemed to do a world of good for Carter as well. Each time she was given the chance to take him with her, he would flourish. She appreciated seeing her son learn to manage himself and his Asperger's symptoms, and would always allow for their trip activities to take them to as many ancient historical sights to nurture his special interests. For one, her son's preoccupation with Greek mythology – which was why she made that 4-day stopover in Greece just for him, arranging it as soon as his increasingly otherwise-occupied father agreed to letting him come. 

His second, though greatest obsession, was Carter’s extreme fascination with dinosaurs. Her lips stretched at the surprise that awaited Carter in Sydney, their final and very deliberate stop in her expedition, leading her thoughts drift the origins of his fascination. It was after one of his ‘business trips’ - the last before she filed for divorce, Robert had brought home a Triceratops plush toy for the boy when he was just 8 months old. It immediately became his favourite thing. He would only fall asleep with ‘Tops’ by his side. Carter had the toy even now, sitting on a shelf in his bedroom in National City- though unbeknownst to him it was not quite the original. On an outing when he was 3, Carter and his nanny had lost it and didn’t notice until Cat went to put Carter to bed. That was not a pleasant night for either of them – nor the nights that followed. She had to search high and low for a replacement, almost making her assistant of the time cry in her endeavour to procure it. It was a bitter-sweet memory. She had grown since then, shuddering to think she may on more than one occasion made Kara feel that way – even if the ray of sunshine took in in her stride. 

The pilot announcing their descent put an end to her quiet reminiscing. She hated this part. Double- checking her seat-belt was still fastened, and gripping the armrests, Cat tried to focus on the renowned cityscape coming into clearer view spying the Harbour Bridge, and then the Sydney Opera House. A soft hand lightly rested on top of her own, before demanding she wrap her fingers around the offered hand. 

Chloe’s grip was reassuring, and she didn’t let go as she turned to Carter sitting in the seats behind them with Lucy and suggested “ _Now would be a good time to get out your phone camera dude, and point high for good vantage_ ”. She looked back at her and winked “ _’ll make a photographer out of him yet. Just watch._ ” Chloe announced, pride slipping through. 

“ _Oh, I don’t doubt you will, he gets better each time we see you_.” 

“ _Which is still not often enough in my books by the way._ ” 

“ _That is not entirely my fault. I come when I can. You could’ve come more often_.” Cat pressed. 

“ _Hmmm. As much as I love you guys, and think you were awesome as Press Sec, American politics and me...don’t mix_.” 

“ _I know.”_ Cat had to hold her tongue from correcting her grammar. Australians murdering the English language even when they hold a PhD. _“My mother being in and around those insipid circles didn’t help either_...” 

Chloe just snorted at that particular truth. 

“ _but that’s all about to change, so no more excuses by either of us. Promise._ ” Cat vowed, yet half questioning the woman. 

“ _I’m holding you both to that_ ” Carter remarked from behind them, clearly listening in. 

“ _I know it's not really my business, but I’ll hold you to that too_ ” Lucy chimed in. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I _’m moving to bloody National City, am I not? Can’t get much of a bigger commitment than that...have you seen what I'm leaving for you by the way?_ ” Chloe asked lifting both her and Cat’s hand releasing a finger to point to the window. 

“ _Oh, trust me. Once you conquer the world with me, you won’t want to leave National City_.” 

“ _I'm not like you Cat. I don’t need the power or money, and I certainly don’t want the fame_ ” Chloe said with a hint of warning. 

“ _Hmm. Maybe not, but you are more like me than you think.._.” Cat replied as a matter of fact, like she had wisdom and foresight. “ _besides..."_ Cat glanced to her far side, “I _think we might find another reason or two to keep you around_ ” she hinted before refocusing on Chloe and watching in triumph the pink colour that rose to the woman’s high and round cheeks. Chloe gave her a warning stare and mouthed ‘shut-up’ but couldn’t hide the smile that had followed suit. 

Cat preened at the reaction. Just as she had suspected. 

\-------------------------------------- 

“ _Are you sure you this is where you parked it_?” Cat was showing uncharacteristic patience and Lucy noticed. 

“ _I swear I parked it in this aisle, it was next to a_ ” They all watched, luggage in hand as Chloe tried to find her car at Sydney Airport. Watching the petite woman get frustrated at herself was amusing and some might say cute, though Maple Syrup and Archie seemed to feel their dog mum’s distress. “ _Ah never mind, found it! I thought I left my Audi, but it's this one_ ” Chloe pointed to a ruby red Range Rover Velar, its satin paint finish making it stand out. Embarrassed she struggled to find her keys, and showing the small anxiety-laden ticks Lucy had picked up on over the past few weeks they spent together, Lucy felt the overwhelming need to soothe the inner-cheek biting and head tilt of the woman. “ _How far is your home from here_ _Clo_?” she asked, reaching the SUV just behind their Aussie host and her two dogs. 

Chloe looked up at her knowing they had already talked about it, but acknowledged the tactic by answering. “I _t’s only 18_ _kms_ _, so around 20 mins at this time of day_ ”. 

Once they were on the road, Lucy and Carter leaned out of their respective windows from the back seat taking in the sights the spectacular sunny day provided. She marvelled at the chain of events that had brought her here. Her unexpected fortune at bumping into Cat at her last official event. Even though she had quit the military and her covert operations with the D.E.O. three months before, her father still had some sway over her and knew exactly how to guilt her into things. Perhaps she could’ve given it more deliberate thought, but when Cat offered for her to come work with her again, she jumped at it. The short time she had spent at CatCo working closely with the powerful woman those years ago were some of the best in her career. That Cat had let her into her inner circle and opened up so quickly to her about her plans and hopes, both professionally and personally and to take interest in hers was not only unexpected, it was...freeing. Her family were not the most open nor actively supportive of each other, though Lois seemed to be making much more effort of late. 

If her phone hadn’t lit with the notification, she would not have heard it over the music that Chloe had put on. She opened the notification to see a few more likes and comments on the Instagram post Carter had posted last night at the restaurant, and a new post. 

Seeing herself tagged in the picture Carter took as they were flying into Sydney, she double-tapped the screen to like it. Lucy noticed that Kara had already commented on the picture - the first comment she noted. A complete turnaround, Lucy mused, from the delayed likes and lack of commentary when Carter had gained free reign over his Instagram account at the beginning of the journey. Having spoken to her sister, she had a sneaking suspicion that Kara was still very much hooked on knowing what Cat and Carter were up to. The infamously enduring assistant’s preoccupation with them was immediately obvious to Lucy, long before she even found out about Kara’s Supergirl persona. Kara took a deep interest in everything they posted, and would now comment on every picture except anything that was Cat or Chloe centric, as per Lois, she had no idea about who Chloe was. Lois had been sworn to secrecy long before she had even met her sister’s supposed nemesis and now Lucy was bound to the same secrecy. It would all come out in due time she knew – on their terms and no one else’s. She felt the bump on the road and noted Chloe pulling into a driveway. 

Lucy hopped out of the SUV and whistled at the impressive contemporary 5 level house, freshly renovated by Chloe herself – the first big money splash she made after selling her 3rd tech company. Chloe had not done it justice, but it seemed to be a trait of the woman to down-play any of her achievements to the point where it went beyond humble to self-deprecating. A trait Lucy perhaps had a little experience with herself. Chloe flashed her a bright smile at the gesture, looking to the ground a second later. 

“ _Leave the bags, I’ll show you around first_ ” Chloe offered and made her way to the front door, Archie and Maple-Syrup the first through the doors, happy to be home. 

“ _Zara, alarms off and activate full functionality_.” Chloe spoke to the system. 

“ _Welcome home. All house functions activated_.” 

“ _I’ve already synced all your voices, facial recognition and thumb prints_ ”, Chloe announced over her shoulder at them. Having been a developer of the machine learning and data processing capabilities used by Amazon Alexa’s voice assistant, Chloe had sold the IP rights and propriety company in 2012. This home automation and security system was easily on par in sophistication and integration Lucy had seen at the DEO or Military. 

The most noticeable thing about the sprawling home, besides all the bespoke finishes that impressed even Cat, was how it was wrapped in a series of outdoor entertaining spaces overlooking the world's most beautiful harbour. 

“ _This is amazing_!” once they reached the pool terrace level, Carter had finally spoke. The harbour views were simply breathtaking. 

“ _I can see why you like it here_ ” Lucy muttered, still taking in the view from where she stood, pulling out her phone and snaking a few pics. The convenience of Chloe appearing perfectly framed against the background, one hand on the railing and her body turned towards them, a happy coincidence. It was the first time Chloe had looked relaxed, proud almost. 

“ _It’s home_.” she shrugged her shoulders and Lucy swore the blonde streaks in Chloe’s hair were radiating around her like a halo in the early afternoon sun. 

“ _You should be proud Gardiner. You’ve built your own haven of paradise_ ” Cat remarked, tinged with sadness. A knowingness that Lucy couldn’t fathom even knowing the story behind it. 

“ _I_ _s’pose_ ” 

“ _Don’t you get lonely or bored with all this space to yourself?_ ” Carter enquired, curious, but regretful of asking the question after realising he missed the social cue. 

“ _Yeah, nah. I like my solitude. I’m used to it...being an introvert and all_ ” the reply was laced in insecurities and trust issues, and Chloe appeared to wince at her own words, as did Cat. “ _This isn’t even the best view though_ .” Chloe switched over. “ _Come-on Carter. Follow me_ ”. She had beckoned them all. 

Carter, Cat and Lucy followed their host around the corner to more courtyard and up a set of stairs to the final level. A small sky deck awaited them. A massive glass floor that doubled as a skylight below them and a smaller outdoor lounge set was all that the space occupied. Its primary purpose was for occupants to just enjoy the view. 

“ _Later, you should see if you can experiment to find the best point up here to take THE picture from. It’s all about time and angle_ ” 

Carter smiled at the challenge Chloe set him, before Cat directed the teen to start bringing their bags in. 

“ _Same room as last time?_ ” Cat enquired, having been here once before and wanting to follow after Carter and get him sorted into a routine. 

“ _Yeah, the room to the left would probably be best for Carter_.” Cat nodded and left. 

Lucy felt awkward in the moment, being left alone with Chloe who was clearly fighting to hold onto the happy-easy-breezy persona that cloaked the clinically-depressed woman before her. She had only started to notice the small cues, given her largely even temperament from what she’d seen thus far. It was a fact that when it was disclosed in the exhaustive contracting process, she moderated for quality assurance, had made Lucy not only surprised to learn, but even more impressed with her resolve...another thing in common with Cat. Her own mood turning melancholy. 

“ _Zara, play music_ ” Chloe announced turning to look directly at her and took deep breath seemingly pushing those demons down and gave her a look she could only describe as alluringly whimsical when the Amy Winehouse song “Valerie” came on. 

Chloe held out her hand, palm turned upwards like a magnetic pull and spoke “ _May I show you to your room_ _m’lady_ _?_ ”. Lucy hadn’t been this transported since she had worked with the infuriatingly in-denial closeted Alex Danvers. The sky could’ve started to rain down on them, and Lucy was sure she wouldn't have even noticed. She had no choice but to let the force move her, taking hold of the hand that beckoned. 

She was spun around in a dance move they both knew well. The two of them giggling at the spontaneous dancing they were both prone to, each having taken lessons for much of their youth as Lucy was delighted to hear mere days after meeting one another. Her hand felt bare as Chloe let go and moved towards the stairs expecting Lucy to follow. It took a moment for her feet move at her command; her mind stuck in a loop that rang with warning bells. She really had to get a hold of this inappropriate crush. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

She was the unavoidable topic of the week, though perhaps exacerbated by Perry White himself putting her on the front page of the Daily Planet on the last day before she was taking time off over the Memorial Day holiday, before Clark and Lois were due to arrive. The headline read “ _When the Cat is gone, the dogs and mice are out to play. Where is Cat Grant, and why we still need her._ ” The article sent Andrea Rohas into a particularly pointed rant that morning before demanding the journalism team stop making her look incompetent. That Kara managed to only snap her fountain pen and not something more obvious or expensive was a blessing, she thought. 

“ _I’m just glad I won’t have to deal with that tomorrow_ ” Kara explained the story to a very attentive Clark and Lois. 

“ _Doesn’t she sound like a peach_ ” Lois deadpanned, intrigued at how protective Kara was of the CatCo brand name. 

“ _Almost makes Perry sound like Santa Claus_ ” Clark joined in, trying hard to console her misery. 

The sound of two raps on the door, pulled the threesome off the couch as Alex, Kelly, and Eliza arrived. Taking turns in greeting each other with a quick hug, Alex had already seemed to sense the topic. 

“ _Kara told you about the fallout from Perry’s article I take it_?” she asked somewhat amused while she was grabbed into a more meaningful hug by Clark than she was used to. 

“ _You know about that already? I mean you just got here_ ” Clark exclaimed, amazed at how close Kara and Alex were and glad for it. 

“ _Oh, please Clark, of course she knows_ ” Lois offered. 

“ _I’m always up to speed_ ” Alex couldn’t help the jab, and Kara gave her a warning stare as she helped take the food they had brought to the kitchen as the couple exchanged pleasantries with Eliza and Kelly. 

“ _Well, I for one agree with Perry White. The world does need Cat Grant’s journalistic integrity. Present company and a handful of others excluded of course_ ” Eliza stated matter-of-factually, as she plonked down on the lounge, having been shooed away from the kitchen by Alex and Kara who said they’ll take care of it. 

That statement pricked Kara’s ears. Hearing her earth parent speaking fondly of Cat never failed to bring a sense of warmth, her chest inflating with its glow. 

“ _No offence taken Eliza, I know that woman had far more reach and impact than either of us could as individual journalists_.” 

“ _I'_ _ll never get over the fact that the supposed feud between you and Cat is put-on. Even James was convinced it's real_ ” Kelly stated in awe, hearing Lois praise Cat without a trace of jealousy. “ _When did you find out it was all an act Kara?_ ” 

“ _It took me around 6 months to understand there was no_ _actual_ _bite behind the barbs they throw at each other – in front of others or not_.” Kara recollected. She had figured it out, after seeing the small twitch of Cat’s lips that showed nothing other than amusement and at times even a hint of admiration. 

Lois preened at that. “ _Well we do knock heads, mostly because we are so alike, but I know we’ll always have each other's back. Cat always did like to play into the media and harness the gossip. It’s why she’s the billionaire and I’m not_ ”. 

Kara’s small laugh joined the others, the truth behind that was real and reminded her of exactly how calculating her former boss could be. Kara placed some chips and dip in front of her guests, while she turned the oven on to warm up. Eliza grabbed her hand and patted the seat next to her. 

“ _And how are you Kara darling, anything new going on in your world? Come sit, I‘ve missed you_.” Eliza asked with her trademarked motherly concern. 

_"I’ve missed you too!_ ” Kara sat and placed her arm through Eliza’s. “B _etween work and the D.E.O. keeping me on my toes, I’m just glad I have all of you_ _here_ _. I didn’t know how much I needed this, you guys._ ” 

“ _Thank you for letting us come and stay with you Kara. Lois and I really want to be closer to those who are important to us_ ” Clark replied before looking to Alex for some sort of approval. 

“ _That’s lovely. Exactly how it should be_ ” Eliza answered before Alex could, then turned back to Kara “ _Are you still enjoying work sweetie_?” 

Kara sighed before answering, all eyes on her “ _I still love my job, what I do or could do with it, it's just Andrea.._.” Kara stopped to frame the answer more carefully, since Kelly was there. “ _Though Andrea is a formidable and impressive business woman, she really has no business, quite frankly, in the world of media and journalism._ ” 

“ _Don’t worry about me Kara. Alex fills me in and I’m totally on your side. Sisters have got to stick together_ ” Kelly supplied in way to ease the tension on Kara’s features. 

“ _Thanks Kelly_ ”. 

“ _Speaking of sisters, how is Lucy, Lois? I’ve heard through the grapevine she is travelling with Cat – is it as friends or for work?_ ” Eliza seemed to ask exactly what Kara wanted to know. She had her suspicions from the posts but would like to have them confirmed either way. 

“ _She is great. Yes, Cat offered her a job at a gala they both attended, though I would say I’m jealous at how fast they became friends too. We try to speak to each other a few times a week now, and seems to be having the time of her life. She’s much more relaxed than when she worked for the military. I think she is finally living the life she needs and deserves_ ” Lois seemed ecstatic for her sister, a turnaround from how both her and Lucy would talk of each other. 

“ _That’s wonderful. So, what does she do for Cat? Come to think of it, what is Cat herself doing_?” Eliza asked, and Kara couldn’t help but start to squirm. 

“ _It’s all shrouded in secrecy at the moment, but I think I’m allowed to say that she is the Chief Legal Officer for the C.C.G. Corporation, which is essentially a holding company they founded_ .” Lois’ tone is relaxed, but Kara does notice Lois looking directly at her whilst saying it...watching for something. Kara shrinks further into Eliza, absorbing this new information. Nothing that was a surprise revelation, but confirmation that something was in the works, and Kara couldn’t help but get stuck on the phrase “ _they founded_.” Her eyes seeking out the comfort of Alex. 

“ _Impressive_ ” Kelly provides in between what is a growing tension that she is not sure why or how it originated. 

“ _Very_.” Alex states “ _A step up from the D.E.O. that’s for sure, but do you mean Lucy is a founder, or someone else?_ ” she asks what Kara is thinking. 

Lois attempts to tame the smirk that graces her features, but this is why she loves being a journalist, no matter the story. “ _Lucy did like working at the D.E.O., she seems to recall her time working with you and_ _Supergirl_ _quite fondly in fact._ ” She takes her time reaching for a chip and dipping it in the corn relish, and taking a bite before answering the actual question. 

“ _but no._ _Lucy is just an employee, and I suppose a close confidant now as well. But I was referring to Cat and Chloe’s company_.” 

“ _Who’s Chloe?_ ” Eliza asked. 

“ _Oh_.” Lois cleared her throat uncomfortably, and Clark’s eyes seemed to shift from one person to the next without making eye contact. Whatever game Lois was wanting to play, now seemed to stop. Kara’s brows knitted together, so much for them wanting to become closer she thought. 

As if reading her expression, Lois seemed to become very remorseful “ _u_ _mm, just... a close connection of Cat’s. They have known each other for a long time now. It’s really not my place to say, sorry Kara._ ” She couldn’t help but believe she was being sincere, Lois’ usually confident frame slowing shrinking in on itself. 

“ _Is that the girl... smaller, golden-brown hair, - with full lips... from those posts_?” Kelly asked Kara, putting two and two together, but failing to recognize the current vibe of the situation. 

“ _Yeah. Must be_.” was all she could manage to reply. Thankfully they were saved from the awkwardness dragging on by the oven beeping it had reached temperature. They all got up and started helping set the table and making salads, or serving drinks. A sort of truce for now. 

\--------------------------------------- 

They all managed to get through dinner with pleasant conversation, the mood much lighter, with Clark and Alex seemingly getting along quite well, much to Lois's delight. It was something Clark wanted to work on; making up for not being there for his Kryptonian cousin like perhaps he should have. A point he knew Alex had the right to lord over him, and he had not fully acknowledged. Lois herself, however became a little more reserved, her teasing nature sometimes bringing out a side that was not always welcome or considered. She was grateful that Kara had seemed content to leave it be for now, though she would expect the girl to overcome her inhibitions and confront her at some point. 

Thankfully for now, Alex decided to get a rise out of the reporter by challenging her to a game of poker after dinner. 

“ _You are so on Danvers._ ” Lois's mirth returned. She loved a good challenge and she loved an opponent who would give as good as she could dish out. 

Pulled from helping clearing dishes by the facetime ring tone that called her, the cell she had discarded with their bags near the front door. Knowing it would be likely be her sister, her heart beat picked up, as eager as she found herself when talking to her sister, the awkwardness of receiving the call after the conversation that had ensued a mere hour ago, made her think twice of answering. 

She decided it would be safer to take it in the hallway – though if a Kryptonian really wanted to hear, there was not much she could do to stop them. 

“ _Excuse me while I take this_.” She muttered over her shoulder, before opening and closing Kara’s front door, placing her thumb on the green circle accepting the call. 

“ _Hey baby sis!_ ” she answered, walking a few doors down the hallway before placing it in a position that Lucy could see her face. 

“ _Hey Lo. Did you get there yet_?” Lucy’s fresh face greeted her. The early afternoon Australian sunlight streaming around her. 

“ _W_ _e were just cleaning up from dinner._ ” 

“ _So, your hiding then_?” Lucy deadpanned, noticing her sisters voice was strained, like she was trying to be quiet – not something Lois was known for. 

“ _I may have put my foot in it before._ ” 

“ _Already Lo! Geez you don’t waste time do you_ ” 

“ _I didn’t mean to! Old habits die hard_ ” she shrugged as her younger sibling rolled her eyes at her from another continent. 

“ _What happened_ ” Lucy asked. 

“ _Not sure it’s the best place or time to get into it. Suffice to say I may have taking the teasing a little too far for a certain love-sick heroine_ ” 

“ _Be careful with her. They don’t call her a space puppy for no reason_.” 

“ _Space puppy? I’ve not heard that one. Who says_ _that?_ ” 

“ _Cat. Though I’m pretty sure she wasn’t the first one. Alex also used to say something to that affect. How is...Alex?_ ” 

“ _The nick name suits.”_ Lois conceded. _“Director Danvers is the same. No-nonsense, protective, though Kelly Olsen does seem to have tamed her somewhat. I’ll test how much when I play a game of poker with her soon._ ” 

That was met with Lucy giving a frustrating grunt at her. “ _Can’t you even try to give a good impression once in a while? If you want to get into her good graces, you should lose_.” 

“I _highly doubt I would win the approval of Alex by letting her win_.” 

“ _First off, don’t be so sure, I’ve played against her. She’s good. You might just lose anyway_.” 

“ _Pffft_ _. Nonsense. You were always too emotional to be a threat in poker anyway._ ” 

“ _Hey_!” Lucy feigned hurt 

“ _you know it's true_.” 

“ _So_ _Alex and Kelly are a thing_?” 

“ _hm, appears so. I thought your crush had moved onto a more…golden-haired, stormy-eyed, dancing_ _smol_ _bean_.” Lois teased; her voice taking on a breathy lilt as one might expect a Danielle Steele novel to be read. 

“ _I called her that once – she would kill me if she found out you knew._ ” 

“ _She could – Chloe was already taking Krav Maga lessons when Cat & I met her, and she took up Aikido too I think..." _ Lois saw the surprise on Lucy’s face at finding that out, continuing, _“BUT she wouldn’t. I’d wager she might even like that nickname._ ” 

“ _So not helping me, Lo. You’re supposed to help me get over it, not fall har...Carter!_ ” Lucy exasperated. “ _Is that Lois?_ ” she heard Carter’s voice. “ _Yeah, come say hi_.” 

“ _Hey Lois! Is Clark there too?_ ” Carter’s voice and half his face popped onto her screen. 

“ _I’m not good enough for you?_ ” the reporter teased the boy, but made sure to quickly acknowledge it was in jest, “ _just kidding. Clark’s inside Kara’s apartment, helping clean up._ ” 

“ _What! You’re at Kara’s place?_ ” he asked, excitement increasing ten-fold. He was called back inside by his mother before the questions she could see were bursting at the tip of his tongue could even begin. 

“ _argh_ .” Carter moaned. “ _I have to go, but say hi to everyone for me?_ ” and with that he left. 

“ _Cat got lucky with that kid_ ” Lois remarked to Lucy to restart their conversation. 

“ _Yeah she really did._ ” 

“ _So._ _..nitty_ _gritty, what was on the itinerary today – what posts will I have to prepare myself for before I walk back into what is starting to feel like a self-made trap?_ ” 

Lucy just giggled, " _Oh yeah. Get ready_.” 

\------------------------------------------- 

45 mins later – Kara opens her cell phone notification...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters of lead-in, then comes proper SuperCat interaction. I want to make Cat's comeback - as glorious as she deserves. Again - I'm a complete noob at photoshop. These took me forever, but I've loved trying to get my vision to come together (even if quite sloppy). Thanks for sticking around :)

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been working on whenever I have a spare second. Haven't had a chance to edit. Upcoming chapters will be longer. It's probably not going where some might suspect...then again others might be bang on with their suspicions. It won't be revealed for a few chapters yet.


End file.
